Merchants can issue their own payment vehicles to customers as a means for payment with the merchant. These types of payment vehicles are typically only accepted for payment with the merchant and are linked to either 1) a dedicated financial account (e.g., a credit account) that is established during issuance of the payment vehicle to the customer or 2) a financial account that is settled through an Automated Clearing House (ACH) payment network (e.g., a decoupled debit card). In the first instance, these types of payments vehicle can be issued to the customer once a line of credit is established with the merchant, a third party issuer financial institution, or any of a variety of other suitable entities. In the second instance, these types of payment vehicles can be a decoupled debit card that is linked to the customer's checking account and for which purchase transactions are settled over the ACH network.